1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of rechargeable batteries for supply of electrical power. Devices are provided which are highly efficient and which provide accurate and reliable control and indications, while using a small number of component parts and being otherwise readily and economically manufacturable. Devices of the invention are compact and such that they can be readily included, if desired, as integral parts of battery packs such as those used for supplying power to lap-top computers and other types of portable equipment.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As described in the introductory portion of the aforementioned McClure et al. application, the Baker et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,854 and 4,918,368 contain reviews of citations of the prior art and discloses battery chargers having a number of advantageous features, including a method and arrangement for accurate detection of a peak charge condition to permit rapid charging of a battery while avoiding dangerous overcharge condition with a high degree of reliability. The aforementioned McClure et al. application are directed to improvements upon and extensions of the inventions of the Baker et al. patents.